deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SkullinBones1/Bushi vs Cataphract
In history, one of the key units used in battle was Cavalier. Ever since the beginning of large kingdoms, men have been trying to make horses an element of combat. From Ancient Egypt and China to the Trenches of world war 1, horses played a large role in military combat. Today I plan to compare 2 fairly important but relatively overlooked Cavalry men from history. Bushi: The Armored horse archers and grandfather of the famous Samurai. Cataphract: The Heavy mounted spear man from the middle east and Byzantine empire. Bushi. The Bushi were the Warrior cast of Japanese Feudalism during the Heian period (794-1185 Ad). As members of the warrior class, they were the professional militants. They would have been professionally trained in many different martial arts, but primarily being trained in the usage of the the longbow on horseback. They would ride around the battle field, Harassing their enemies with pepperings of arrows and then riding away at high speeds. Primary weapon: Yumi longbow. The Yumi was a Japanese longbow made from Ratan woods. The bow would have been massive in size, the largest being 7 feet long. The Yumi shot heavy weight arrows with steel points. These arrows could travel up to 300 feet in distance, and were able to pierce the Lamellars and Scale-mail worn by the Chinese and other Asain cultures of the time. These bows were know for being insanely accurate in the hands of the Bushi, being considered to be the heart and soul of later Samurai (who were basically the same group). Side arms: Tachi. The Tachi was a 1 to 2 handed hack and slash style sword, being very similar in shape and size to the later Katana. The sword had a 30 inche long blade and had a handle which could comfortably hold either 1 or 2 hands. The sword was single edged and would have weighted about 2 and a half pounds. The majorty of the weight was in the blade, making it insanely powerful with slashing maneuvers on and off horseback. It was also quick of the draw, just like the later katana, being very fast. Special weapons: Naginata. The Naginata was a powerful slashing weapon, with a similar design to the European glaives. The weapon had a sword like blade, only being a about a few inches shorter then swords like the Tachi and later Katana. This blade would have been made of high quality steel and would have been hafted upon a 4 to 6 foot long shaft. The Naginata could be used fairly easily on horse back, being used in a similar style as the European Fauchard. But the main used of the Naginata to was cut off the legs of the incoming horse, its being mainly used as an anti cavalry weapon. Cataphract. Cataphracts were the Professional mounted heavy cavalry who fought over most of the middle east and eastern europe. They functioned as a unit in the middle east from the 3rd to 7th centuries in the Sassanid empire, and worked as a unit in places like the Byzantine empire for centuries afterwards. They were used as cavalry spearmen, riding towards their foes and smashing into tightly packed lines of enemies. Primary weapons: Cavarly spear. the spears carried by the Cataphracts were themselves very similar greek sarissa. The spears was over six pounds and would have been just under twelve feet in length. Unlike the Lances carried by Knights later on these spears would not have been counched under the arm but would have been held out along the side of the horse. While this gives a slightly larger range of motion for the spear wielder to attack with, it makes the attacks done by the spear pathetically weaker then it could. Side arms: Spatha. The Spatha was a sword invented by the Roman empire in its hayday. By the time of its colapse, the sword was still being used by the Byzantines up until the 6th century. The sword was in its entirely about two and three quarters feet long, and it would have weighted about 2 and a half pounds in whole. The sword was ogrinially made as a cavaliers weapon carried by Roman Auxiliaries and Cavaliers, but was later on used by infantrymen. The swords blade heavy design made it great for chopping from horse back but still was agile enough on foot. Special weapons: Mace. The Mace was a common military weapon used by the grand majority military units throughout history. Being litle more then an improved club, the Maces carried by the Cataphracts would have had a head made from either Iron, Bronze or possibly even Copper. Most maces only average up to 2 feet long and weights about as much the average swords of the time (2 to 3 pounds). The Mace was made to be able to bash armor and destroy bone. The Mace was favored by cavalry due to its heavy metal head being able to gain large amounts of momentum when slung with the assisted power of the horse. X-factors. Armor: The Bushi would have been chiefly dressed in O-yoroi armor. O-yoroi was made up of a mixture of steel and leather plates. On the head would have been a a Kabuto helmet, which itself would have been paired with a metal mask called a Mempo. Covering the upper arms and shoulders would have been types of Pauldrons know as sode. The over all weight of the armor would end up being about 50 pounds. A Cataphract would have chiefly been dressed in bronze scale-mail. This armor would have been made up of multiple metal scales layered in an overlapping roof tile pattern. On the warriors head was variant of the nasal helm, but this one has a fairly odd type of mail aventail which loops around to the front of the face. This armor set was completed by a small wooden and steel shield which would have been strapped to the forearm. All in all the armor set would have weighed about 65 to 70 pounds armor. This was made more heavy when considering the bronze scale horse barding which would have added about an extra 40 to 50 pounds to the panoply, making the whole set each at least 115 pounds including the horse barding. Mobility: While dressed in the O-yoroi, A Bushi would be noticeably encumbered. O-yoroi weighs about 50 to 60 pounds, with the majority of the weight laying on the shoulders. But on horseback, the armor allowed for high levels of limb articulation, making it optimal on horse back. The Cataphract is generally less agile on mobile of foot and on horse back. Due to the weight and designed of the armor he wears, the weight of the armor would weigh heavily upon shoulders and slow him down greatly. This was made even worst on horse back, since his horse is also dressed in scale barding which could weight upwards of 50 pounds. Tactics. As a fighting unit, The Bushi were used to quickly assault and overwhelm enemies with flurries of arrows. They were not made to butcher enemies on a grand scale, they were used to weaken and distract enemies from the incoming infantry. They were constantly being used to harass enemy flanks, pelting foes with their arrows and then riding off. Cataphracts were generally based around being heavy weight units designed to push their way through the formations of tightly grouped infantry. They use their spears, swords and maces to smash the heads and split the skulls of their foe while powering through their lines. At the same time, the heavily armored horse would be able to slam into these formations and crush anyone who got in their way. Notes. The voting will end on Thanksgiving of this year. This battle is going to be a 4 on 4 battle. The 2 groups will be meeting each other randomly and will have no time to prepare for battle. The fight will take place is the deserts of Israel. Battle The Bushi rode along, all 4 seated upon their horses and ready to fight. They were deep scouting for their army, the bulk of which was miles behind them. They road along, soon coming up to a small sandy hill. They road over, climbing over and coming to the top of the hill. They looked out across the desert field ahead of them. But as they all looked over, they saw 4 figures in the distance. These men almost shimmered in the sun, being as if they were dressed in ray of golden light. They carried spears, with swords and maces of their belts. "Miyamoto, do you recognize these men" one of the Bushi asked his commander in Japanese men. "these men are the warrior elites of the empire were invading" the leading Bushi said in reply. The leader look onward for a moment, thinking of what to do. "Prepare your arms brothers, we fight" the leader dictated with great vigor. The men the grabbed their bows, with the leader taking up his Naginata. With the a visible hand gesture, the men rushed forwards. "Captain! enemies on the horizon" one of the Cataphracts grunted in Greek. "Dear god, Prepare for attack" the leader grunted back. The Cataphracts took up their spears and kicked their horses into action. The 2 groups went galloping at each other, weapons at the ready. The Bushi drew back their bows and loosed a volley of arrows. The Arrows came down, falling like meteors down upon the Greek warriors. One arrow fell short sinking into the ground. One arrow struck a Cataphract in the head, it deflecting off his helmet. One arrows struck a Cataphract clear in the should, it punching into his shoulder. "Agh!" the man shrieked out. The 2 rode by each other. The Bushi scattered, dodging the spears of the Byzantines and going off in odd directions. The leader however did scatter riding through the mob of his enemies. One spear flew by him, only just being deflected by his naginata. He galloped by and came back around, the Greeks doing the same. As the Cataphracts came rushing forwards, a razor arrow came flying through the air. The point lodged itself in the mans neck, knocking him to the side and ending him life. He hit the ground in a heap. But this didn't stop their charge. The remaining 3 rushed the Bushi. The Bushi swept his naginata out, blocking the strike of one of the spear. But as he blocked, another Greek spear shot towards him. The point glanced off the front of his armor, it only being a glancing blow. But this didn't stop the shaft from striking him in the chest. He was thrown back off his horse. He got to his feet, dazed by the blow. He saw a Cataphract coming towards him, his spear ready. But as the man rode by, an Arrow struck him in the side. By now, the Bushi came riding in again. While weakened, the Man kept at it. He thrust down hard, stabbing at the Bushi. The Bushi jumped back, slashing at the spear shaft. the spear was cleft in half, the haft being thrown away. He rode by, no longer able to keep up his attack. he Fell from his horse the wound to his shoulder and side causing him to fatigue and bleed out. He died here there on the ground. The other 3 Bushi, now reformed into a unit, came riding back. The 2 Cataphracts came riding in, spears ready for the attack. The Bushi loosed a volley, the arrows striking the shields of the Cataphracts. The 2 groups closed again. But unlike before, the Bushi failed to scatter. The spear struck into one of the armored chest of the Bushi. The Spear struck hard and pierced the O-yoroi. The Bushi fell from his horse, his limp dead body hitting the group. The other 2 pulled away, both flocking too their leader. But as they rode, one pealed off to the side. One Cataphract followed, chasing him off to the right. The Bushi spun around and shot an arrow at the Cataphract. The arrow sunk in, but he didn't let up. Another arrow sunk in, but he didn't let up. the Cataphract lashing his horse, giving him and burst of speed. He jabbed his foes horse in the rear, causing it to rear back. The Bushi fell backwards, hitting the ground. He then jumped from his horse, pulling out his mace and crawling over to his fallen foe. He then rose up his weapon and smashed in the face of his dazed foe. He fell backwards, coughing up blood. He leaned onto his back, seeing his vision blur and go black. The Final Cataphract rode in, Lance ready. His foe was ahead of him, but he could only keep at range for so long. He closed in, lashing his horse to speed up. As he closed in, the Bushi pulled away to the side. The leader Bushi stood their, his naginata at the ready. He slashed at the horses legs, wounded them badly. Both the Cataphract and his horse fell to the ground. He was tossed forwards, tumbling across the ground. He stammered to his feet, seeing the Bushi coming at him. He drew his sword and hefted hi shield. The Bushi thrust and slash at him, bringing his naginata down from high angles. The Cataphract parried the blow, and shouldered forwards. He knocked the Bushi back, knocking his naginata from his hands. The Bushi drew his sword, grabbing in tightly in 2 hands and slashed wildly. The strikes came in on wide angles, hacking at the shield and chest of the Cataphract. The Cataphract brought up his shield, letting his foes blade sink into the edge. He then twisted his arm and pulled the blade from his foes hand. He then shouldered him hard, pushing his foe back. But before he could take one more move, he felt a sharp pain in his back. An arrow sank into him, causing him to fall to the ground. He winced in pain, coughing up clots of blood. He fell backwards, hitting the ground. The Bushing grabbed his Tachi and pulling it from his shield. He then with the blades tip flicked away the mail covering the Cataphracts mouth. He then brought his blade to the dying warriors throat and plunged down, killing his foes in a single move. "Miyamoto" the other surviving Bushi shouted, riding over to his ally. "Are you hurt" he asked. "No. But I don't think Hanzo or Kiwa will be going getting back up" Miyamoto said. "Indeed. We should move the Bodies" The Other said. "Yes. go collect the horse. I'll go and get the bodies" Miyamoto said. The 2 men parted, getting ready to collect the bodies of their fallen brothers. Conclusion While the Cataphract were tough bastards, they were outdone by the Bushi on all. Neither groups armor sets could in my opinion effectively take solid hits from their main weapons. But when considering the fact that the Bushi was a ranged foe, it made them Bushi much more fatal all in all. This added to the fact that the Cataphract was less mobile and agile in his armor, making him more nimble and agile on foot when compared to the Cataphract. So while I think that the Cataphract aren't terrible and could give the Bushis grief, the Bushi are going to win just about every time. So in the end, the Bushi are going to win. Category:Blog posts